


oh, the weather outside is frightful

by pistolgrip



Series: 12+1 days of siesixmas [5]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pistolgrip/pseuds/pistolgrip
Summary: Siete's being attacked from all sides, ready to surrender and receive punishment—because a snowball fight has no victories, only exhaustion or death.
Relationships: Siete | Seofon/Six | Seox (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: 12+1 days of siesixmas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570165
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	oh, the weather outside is frightful

The day after Halloween, Fif presents a list to every Eternal she can find of all the things she wants to do for Christmas this year. She posts it right in the entrance of their base so anyone that comes and goes out the front door can see it, and it doesn't take long for the others to discuss it among themselves.

Since Fif could speak, she would ramble on and on about finding Santa on Christmas and riding in his sleigh with all the presents he had prepared, and Siete is worried at first for what other wishes she has in store for the Eternals. It's a relief to everyone that her list is instead full of staple experiences of the season, doable for any one of them.

It gets to the point where Siete decides to call a meeting after Fif is asleep for anyone in base. Okto reveals that he participates in the holiday celebrations that she organizes for them, but he rarely does he take the initiative. _The more people she meets, the more curious she grows. She learns more the way of others and the things they hold dear, and although I have no care for it myself, I will encourage it. For Fif most of all, that sense of connection is important._

Together, they divide the items on her list, sharing ideas on how to make the experiences memorable. The ten of them may not be together for Christmas day itself, but Esser and Quatre agree to take Fif to Stardust Town for their own festivities and a chance to spend Christmas with people closer to her own age, and then they disperse with a plan in mind. 

* * *

On a clear morning after a night of endless snowfall, Fif takes matters into her own hands. "I wanna make a snowman," she announces while Siete washes the dishes from breakfast.

A glance outside reveals that while the snow continues to fall, it's light enough to be enjoyable. Fif and Esser finished knitting a set of a scarf, mittens, and hats together just a few days ago as another item off her checklist, and those should be warm enough for her to spend hours playing. The snow on the ground looks like the kind that'll crunch under their feet and hold together for a sturdy snowman. "It's a good day for one," he agrees. "Lemme finish up here, and you go see who else is around so we can make a whole family of them."

She brightens at the suggestion and half-runs, half-flies off before he finishes talking. It couldn't have taken him more than two minutes to finish up, but when he turns around, she's already back with Sarasa and Song, all three of them putting their winter coats on. Fif and Sarasa rush out into the backyard before he has one arm in his sleeve, and Song grins at him before she runs out to join them.

The few paths they have in their backyard haven't cleared out yet, so after Fif faceplants with Sarasa into the first pile of snow they can find, Song holds her up so she doesn't drown. Further ahead, Sarasa emerges from her pile with a grumpy look on her face, but she shakes it off, spraying snow anywhere, and when Siete wipes the snow from his face, her grin has already returned.

Song points out a clear space with enough snow to roll some snowballs for a snowman, and Sarasa controls her Ground Zero to clear a path, sending the snow floating around them again. Once Siete shows them how to pack their initial snowballs tight enough to start pushing it around, they build traction fast, although Sarasa still breaks a few of her larger ones as she rolls with too much force. 

They try to help Fif with her own, but she shoos them all away, only asking for help to stack her snowballs. As a result, Fif's is almost perfectly proportioned, and she beams with pride as she smacks some coal and a carrot for a nose onto its head. Next to hers stands Sarasa, Song, and Siete's snowman, oddly proportioned and begging to be relieved of this mortal coil. 

Fif laughs at theirs and then squints at her own again before running off to find a huge pile of sticks, stabbing three into the snowman's head. Beaming up at Siete, she exclaims, "This one's you!" and Sarasa cackles at him as he laments about the state of his hair.

Sarasa breaks a few sticks that Fif brought over and makes an angry face on the other snowman. "Heh, this one's Okto."

"Wait, let's make everyone else!" Fif jumps up and starts rolling more snowballs. 

Siete's content to watch her enthusiasm when a snowball flies straight into his head, knocking his hat off. 

He yelps, and when he looks up, Sarasa is already rearing back with another snowball in her hands as Fif watches on, her grin growing with the knowledge of what's to come. In that instant, he knows there's no escape from this snowball fight. This is on Fif's list, and really, he should have expected this instead of trying to plan one with the Eternals. One of the best parts of snowball fights has always been spontaneity. 

A barrage begins against him, and weighing his options, he hurries to build a fort. He waits Song to join him to create even teams, but when he risks raising his head above his fort, he finds her on their team instead. "Et tu, Song?" he gripes as a snowball smacks him in the forehead.

"Sorry!" she says, not sounding sorry at all when she launches a snowball at him. It hits him in the arm, but with aim like hers, it reads to Siete like a warning shot. "This team looked more fun." 

They don't bother with a fort, which Siete plans to make them regret—as soon as he can begin a counter attack. He builds his fort up to his waist, sturdy and unwavering even against Sarasa's nightmare throws like icicles through his arms.

Although the weather was pleasant when they first came out, it's showing signs of worsening. The storm from earlier that he thought subsided is rearing its head once again, wind cutting at his cheeks. But once the Eternals are on a mission, they won't stop at any cost.

Despite his determination, he's still only throwing one snowball to their three or four, and he won't last much longer. He's writing his last will and testament when the base's back door flies open to reveal his last saviour, his final hope.

His knight in shining armour cuts a striking figure against the resurgence of the snowstorm, in his all-black uniform and the blinding white coat from Mask Bleu Clair, his arms crossed and his mask on. The hood's faux fur frames his face, and before Siete's final hope can announce anything dramatic about the scene, a snowball hits him square in the face.

Siete looks over the edge of his small fort and sees Sarasa doubled over with laughter, clutching her stomach. He takes his chance while the other three are distracted. "Six, get over here and help me get my revenge!" 

Six turns his head slowly, snow sliding off his mask. If they weren't used to his dramatics by now, it might have struck fear into them. "If you leave me with no choice." 

The other three have recovered, Fif and Song's attacks focused on keeping Siete hidden behind his fort while Sarasa directs her offensive to Six as he strolls over to Siete's fort. They connect with every part of his upper body, but he doesn't slow or hasten his advance, keeping steady until he crouches next to where Siete is making snowballs in a frenzy. 

"Six," he says, as he peeks over their fort, gets hit in the shoulder, and then launches a snowball in return. "How was your mission?" 

"Average." Six isn't looking at him, instead surveying the weather and their environment. He tugs the hood closer around his head, burying further into himself.

"I'm surprised you came out here. I expected you to get back and rest for the day instead."

"I heard a commotion and, upon inspection, saw you making a fool of yourself. That should be reason enough."

"You should be on the other team, then. Or lone wolf this battle."

"The pity in your voice moved me." Satisfied with his survey, Six turns his focus to making snowballs and putting them in a pile for the two of them to use. His snowballs are the perfect weight and made with care, and knowing that he can trust Six to start arming him, Siete raises his head from behind the fort to see what the others are doing. 

By the time they have a huge, hidden pile, Siete finds them making a fort of their own, sensing a lull in his retaliation. He cackles, standing up straight with his hands on his hips. "Don't underestimate me!"

"More like 'don't underestimate Six'," Song shouts back from their half-built fort. She and Fif continue their work while Sarasa sustains her covering fire. 

Siete wastes no time using Six's snowballs, laughing at every hit he receives and ducking down when he senses synchronized attacks. He expected Six to be more enthusiastic about throwing the snowballs instead of making them, but he's not complaining. Snowball fights never have a winner, only ending when the participants are tired, and if Six is enjoying himself like this, then so is Siete.

Their end might be soon. They have to shout their taunts louder as the storm builds around them, and visibility is growing low. But if there's anything Siete knows about the Eternals, it's that they'll go to the bitter end, even for something like this.

None of them hold back; Song applies the same accuracy and precision to throwing snowballs as she would shooting an arrow, Sarasa throws with both of her arms like a windmill, and Fif veils them from the falling snow to keep their vision clear when she's not throwing. 

"They just keep going," Siete wheezes as he plops down next to Six. "And we don't have any fancy anti-frostbite magic."

Six pauses from making snowballs to look up at him, putting the last one in the enormous pile he's generated. Without snow in his hands, Siete notices for the first time how they shake from the cold. The gloves he's wearing are his uniform ones, and those are thin, white things made of silk. Snow is clumped up in the fur of the trim of his jacket, and out of curiosity, Siete takes off a glove to feel the metal of Six's mask, cupping its cheek, the palm of his hand slightly against the open mouth. It feels like his hand could freeze to it. 

Six puts a hand against the one Siete has on his mask, and he can feel just how cold it is through the material. With a sigh, Six nudges their hands upwards.

Beneath a volley of snowballs, curtained by the snowstorm's awakening, Six pushes his mask up into his hair to expose his red face. Siete's eyes flicker down to his lips as he leans forward to kiss Siete with enough enthusiasm to bowl him over onto the snow-covered ground, huffing when Siete moves his hand to cup his cheek. When Six pulls away, his face hardens with determination, and he hides his zeal beneath his mask once again.

"Hi," Siete breathes out. He rubs at his face, feeling the goofy smile on his lips, the blush on his cheeks.

Six clears his throat, self-conscious. "If you tire, then allow me," he says, with a seriousness for the snowball fight that makes Siete fall even more in love with him. He stands with his coat trailing behind him, its tail billowing out and smacking Siete in the face—and that makes him fall in love with him again, too.

The attacks against their fort stop in an instant. Six tosses a snowball up and down in his hand, and then his low, rumbling chuckle emerges from his chest. With everyone's attention, Six announces, "Snowfall obstructs my vision not, and my own path I shall clear for your destruction. Find the meaning of repentance with these ice-forged claws!"

Siete bites down on his lip to hold back his laugh. He knows Six is being serious, but if he laughs while Six can see, he might hold back being so dramatic in the future, and Siete doesn't ever want that to happen.

Six's retaliation on his behalf is relentless, throwing with both hands so quickly that it doesn't take long for the girls to start screaming, punctuated with giggles. Siete tries to hand him snowballs, but he's clearly too slow for Six's liking, so he scrambles to make more.

The attack doesn't last long; Six erupts in a battle cry with every snowball he throws, and before long Siete's collapsed with laughter. Their fort isn't wide enough to protect him sprawled out against the ground, and when he turns his head, he sees that the others are in the same position, in tears even as Six continues pelting them with snowballs. "We give up, we give up," Song manages to croak out through her sobbing laughter. 

Six throws one last snowball to signal his victory, and then he dusts off his hands and crosses his arms. If Siete could see his face under the mask, he's sure he would look very proud of his work now. "Have you learnt your lesson?"

That sends Song into another fit of laughter. "Lesson? 'Don't mess with Siete'?"

The others don't notice, but Siete hears Six choke, sees his ears twitch slightly. He huffs, embarrassed. "The lesson is unimportant," he decides. "It's time we head inside." He doesn't wait for anyone to answer as he turns on his heel and goes back the way he came, disappearing into the snowstorm as dramatically as he arrived.

Fif and Sarasa kick down the forts, and when Siete goes to help them, Song waves him away, tilting her head towards the base and winking. "You think you two can get started on hot chocolate for all of us?"

He salutes and turns to march back inside, hoping to find Six still warming up in the kitchen. Maybe he'll stay around for a sweet reward after all his hard work protecting Siete. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from, uh… _Let It Snow_. 
> 
> I just think the idea of Six taking a silly moment like this and making it very serious is cute. I love this for them. Happy Siete/Six, everyone.  
> Also, I do basically use everyone's JP names except for Fif, and it's always been like that, I'm just too lazy to change it for this series. Hope we all enjoy
> 
> "Are you going to keep mentioning Mask Bleu Clair" Yeah? LOOK AT HIM. WHY WOULD I NOT
> 
> *throws snowball* KIEI *throws snowball* KIIIEII *throws snowball* IKUZO *throws snowball* DEYAAAAAAA *throws snowball* SHIZUME *throws snowball* SHIZUME *throws snowball* OSOI *throws snowball* KURAE *throws snowball* OSOI *throws snowball* DEYAAAAAA *thr


End file.
